An aircraft kinesthetic control system uses the intuitive balancing capability of the pilot to stabilize the aircraft as well provide a means of directional control, thereby reducing and/or eliminating the complex, non-intuitive control systems typically used to provide aircraft control. Thus kinesthetic control systems offer the promise of minimizing pilot training and providing flight opportunities to non-classically trained personnel.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,417,896 discloses an early flying craft that utilizes a kinesthetic control system. As disclosed, the flying craft uses a pair of duct-enclosed, motor driven propellers. The ducts are linked together in such a way as to maintain duct spacing while still allowing the ducts to be freely, and independently, angled. During operation and flight, the pilot stands on top of the pair of ducted propellers, placing one foot on each of a pair of support plates, the support plates being mounted to the top of each of the duct housings. Additional craft control is provided by a pair of hand-held controls which provide independent control of the speed of the two engines and/or the pitch of the two propellers.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,953,321 discloses another flying craft utilizing a kinesthetic control system, this craft using a pair of axially-aligned, counter-rotating propellers. The pilot station is positioned over the cylindrical propeller housing and along the longitudinal axis of the craft, thereby minimizing pilot effort when controlling craft flight. The pilot also controls the engine output, and thus the thrust of the craft, in order to control ascent, descent and horizontal speed.
Although a variety of flying crafts have been designed which employ kinesthetic control systems, their weight and subsequent utility are limited. Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a powered lift platform with an effective kinesthetic control system. The present invention provides such a system.